Somethings Ain't Forgotten!
by SolarWinds
Summary: Poor Serena gets kicked out of the sailor scouts AND Darrien breaksup with her. When she gets home she finds a little girl who looks like a younger version of her. Who is she? Please no flames
1. Authour's Note

Ok . for this story i have 2 ideas so i will give them similar names.

they've both got the same beginning but it changes in the story so don't get confused. I hope you enjoy them.

what they're both about is that the group kick Serena out of the group (yes i'm mean i know) and darrien breaks up with her. (ouch). that what both have in the same line but they both are heading in a different way.

in this story when Serena goes home, she finds a girl that looks like a younger version of serena (but still has long hair. not short like whe she was a kid) sitting on her bed, when she finds out, wont she be suprised...

i aint telling yet.

enjoy


	2. the fight part 1

"You could have been here a lot sooner!"

"You're a weakling! You can't even show up on time!"

"You never study, you get low marks, and you klutz all the time and show up late!"

"We don't want you anymore! Just leave!"

"How did it have been YOU as the princess?"

"You're such a cry baby! Stay away from us Serena!"

"You don't deserve to be our leader!"

"yeah! So hand over your crystal and leave us alone!"

Serena just stood there with tears of rejection and anger in her eyes .

The inners AND outers were yelling at her (A.N. i couldn't think of what to put for the outers to say.)

So she had been late to this battle. _**WHATS THE BIG DEAL? IT WASN'T MY FAULT!**_ She yelled in her head.

First everyone in school turned on her, then her family was attacked, and then demanded her to explain why she hadn't told them that she was Sailor Moon and wouldn't let her leave till she came up with a long convincing reason then when she finally was allowed to go, she ran as fast as she could to the location and still gets yelled at.

Plus there was no way she was handing over the crystal.

So she turned to leave.

"OI! GET BACK HERE!"

"GIVE US THAT CRYSAL, THEN YOU CAN GO HOME TO CRY!"

She turned round with a murderous face.

"NO WAY! THE CRYSTALS MINE AND MINE ONLY! Fine so maybe I'm not up to your liking. FINE! But its my life, my personality and my marks! So YOU leave me alone!" she screamed at them.

With that she left a group of startled scouts and headed home.


	3. the fight part 2

"_How could they do that to me? Sure I've been late...even later in fact!"_

Serena was thinking thoughts like this as she was running home when she crashed into Darien.

"Oh hi Darien..."Serena started

"Serena, we need to talk."

"Um...Ok?"

"I want to breakup with you."

"What? why?"

"I don't love you any more."

"is it someone else?"

"no,"

"Don't lie Darrien, i know."

"er... i don't know what you're talking about!"

"That girl, red hair, green eyes,"

"Er... i can explain,"

"Oh really?"

"Err... well..."

"Save it!"

"Serena, please let me be. Ok?

"Why don't you just use some hard, sharp words. Go on I dare you!"

"Why?"

"Never mind. Ask the _**scouts**_ why." She said bitterly and ran off.

"Ask the scouts why? What does she mean?" Darien thought confused.

When she got home she found her mother on the phone.

"Serena, Rei wants to talk to you."

"I'm not home!" Serena said bitterly.

"But I told her your here..."

"I'm not home!"

"But..."

"NO." Yelled Serena slamming the door.

"Sorry Rei, she's not here. Bye."

Serena sighed heavily as she slid/sat down with her back on the door. She looked up and saw a girl who looked exactly like her only younger.

_At the temple._

"She told her mother to tell us she wasn't home,"Rei sounded amused." she sounded ticked and in any case we can force her to give us the crystal tomorrow at school?".

"Why'd _**she**_ have to be the princess?" Mina asked.

"She doesn't deserve to be the princess." Michelle stated.

"She's such a crybaby!" Lita said angryily.

"She's late to everything!" Amara angily punded her fist on the table.

"And she never studies!" Amy said annoyed.

" I WISH SHE'D LEAVE!" they all shouted. except the people not there.


	4. who is that girl?

_Thankyou to all that have reviewed___

_**Miss Jolly**__: I'm glad your enjoying. Sorry about the misspelling. I'll see if I can fix that. Your right about me slowing down. I guess I'm a bit fast in writing. Thankyou for the review._

_**Megan Consoer**__ : thanks again and yes I am going to write more chapters. Otherwise this will never finish. Lol._

_**Godschildtweety**_: Thanks.

_**Sangoscourage: **__are you sawing this is boring? Good idea about the tricking. I got a good spot for that. (laughs evilly and rubs hands together.) I'm not rushing.lol_

_**Sailormoonloverlol: **__.I'm going to. Lol._

_I was going to wait for more reviews but I haven't got many and the things driving me crazy (not that I am) in my head._

**Sailor.x.Pixie:**_ thanks, I'm glad you love it.(thinks)do you love it so much you want to marry it? Just kidding. (Laughs) yes I know it was a mean thing but it makes you more interested(laughs more). Right? Its coming its coming. lol_

_I know the part between Darien and Serena was lame but I'm a Darien/Serena fan. Sorry._

_As you can tell I'm a bit hyper right now. (I was making cookies and ate quite a few of the chocolate chips. (MUHAHAHAHAA)_

_Now to the story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon. HOWEVER I do own Rena aaaannnddd the cookies I made. (NO TOUCHY MY COOKIES! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- coughs. maybe if you review u get a cookie. MAYBE. That does not include you Sean_!_) I know I'm getting distracted LOL!_

Anyway...back to the story.

"Um ... Who are you?" Serena asked the girl.

She only giggled.

"Answer me." Serena said louder

She only laughed harder.

"Serena?" Sammy called through the door.

"Sammy, who's this girl?" Serena asked opening the door.

"Call me Rena." The girl answered. She sounded like her only younger. Sammy started laughing.

"Ok Rena, what are you doing here?" Serena asked her.

Rena and Sammy both started laughing harder.

"Serena!" her mother called, "you had better come down here. You too, Sammy. Rena?"

"Coming" the three chimed.

Her mother and father were sitting on the couch looking at her and Rena. Their eyes flicking between them both.

(A.N. how eerie keep reading)

"Rena, you better tell her." Serena's mother said.

"This is freaky." Sammy said shuddering slightly.

"Sammy. stop being so dramatic. Its may be weird to you but it'll be even weirder for her you know." Rena said, sounding annoyed.

"What's going on?" Serena was so confused.

"I'm you Serena. I'm your soul.

...

Bet you weren't expecting that! Lol.

Review.


	5. New Sailor Scouts

_I hope you all are enjoying the story. _

_Sailor Prozac: thankyou you for the constructive criticism but i did come out like a flame. Sorry about the grammar. I'm not a good speller and I have a cable in the way as I write. Also I like writing to my reviews on the story. I've seen others do it. Just shake your head and sigh at me. I've had a lot of people so it so I'm used to it. Also yes I know that the scouts abandoning her wouldn't happen but that's how I wanted it._

_Sailor.x.Pixie: that makes 2 of us. Going hyper. Lol. Also yes I put another cliff hanger. I didn't realise till I had written the chapter.lol._

_Tis Thee Unknown: I don't know what Ano means so you'll have to explain to me. Sorry. Also yes i did that because I was a little lazy at the time. Lol thanks I'll try doing that._

_starangel07, Sailormoonloverlol__: I am. See?_

_Godschildtweety: thankyou_

_Supersaiyanx: thankyou_

_Sangoscourage: Lol. I was so hyper I couldn't help but laugh like that. (I really did it in real life believe it or not.)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own Rena._

_To the story..._

...

"What!" Serena yelled. She fainted. Well, fell off the chair backwards and hit her head on the wall, knocking her self out.

"Gee is that's what going to happen **EVERYTIME?**" Rena asked rolling her eyes.

"Most likely." Sammy said, amused.

Serena then woke up, looked at Rena and asked "you're really me?"

"Yup, please don't faint again." Rena said looking at her with an anxious face.

"Prove it." Serena had her arms folded now.

"Prove that your going to faint again?" Rena said with a giggle

"No, prove you're my soul." Serena said frowning at her,

"Ok, Sammy, will you do the honour?"

"With pleasure." Sammy replied with a grin.

"This cant be go– OW!" Serena said as Sammy punched Rena on the arm. Hard. Surprisingly, Rena didn't have a bruise and didn't feel a thing. However a bruise appeared on Serena's.

"Wh-How did you do that?"

"Because I'm your soul. I don't feel physical pain unless it's sent deep inside you." Rena stated bluntly.

"Ok, I believe you now... Wait!" Serena said.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I know, but does this mean you are a sailor scout?"

"Yes Serena. I am."

"But then who would you be?"

"I'm Sailor Moon as well but I'll need a code name."

"How about Sailor Mini Moon?" Sammy suggested.

Rena and Serena flinched at is.

"No, that was Rini's and even if she doesn't exist right now, it would be inappropriate." Serena and Rena both said.

"How about Sailor Crescent Moon?" Serena's Dad said

"I'll do a score on this," Rena said clapping her hands and a piece of paper appeared and a pen with a crescent moon on top. Everyone was amazed.

"This is Princess Serenity's favourite pen, The Moon Crescent Pen" Rena explained (A.N. couldn't think of a better name if someone can gimmie a name I'll change it. a good one. If I can change it. Also just letting you know, The Scouts have remembered everything from the past.)

"Oh." Everyone said.

"ok, how about Sailor Half Moon?" and in case you need to transform, it'll be Sailor Semi Moon?" Serena's Mum said

"How about it the other way around?" Serena asked.

"I like that; I'll need your broach for a bit Serena." Rena said.

"Why?"

"So you can transform seeing as the scouts withdrawn their powers from you when they abandoned you."

"Ok." And with that, Rena walked out of the room with the Eternal Broach.

As Serena and her family waited, there was a flash of silver and gold in the next room and Rena walked in with 2 new broaches, (A.N. I'll see if I can draw one and put it up.) One was silver and the other was gold.

"Here, try it out. Say Half-Moon Universal Power." Rena said handing the silver one to Serena.

"Half-Moon Universal Power!" Serena spoke loudly.

In a flash of silver and gold stood Serena in a new Sailor outfit.

It was silver with gold trimming. It had silver angel wing coming out, they also were gold trimmed, her boots were like her eternal ones but instead of red was silver and her tiara was back only this time with a silver moon on it.

"Impressive...MY TURN! SEMIMOON UNVIVERSAL POWER!" Rena yelled (not loudly though)

In a flash of gold and sliver stood Sailor Semi Moon.

Hers was gold with silver trimming. It had gold angel wing coming out, they also were silver trimmed, her boots were like sailor moons but instead of silver was gold and her tiara was silver with a gold moon on it.

"YAY!" Rena called happily, "I CAN FLY!"

"Is it ok if I go over seas for a while? Maybe start a career over in England?

"Ok Serena." Her mum said saddened by her decision.

"I'm going to bed." Serena yawned out.

"Ok, I'll look up timings for you Serena and somewhere for you to get a job. Ok?" Rena said.

"Ok Rena. Mum? Dad? I'm off to bed as well." Sammy said yawing as well.

"Same here "the parents said.

"Night all!" Rena sang out.  
"Night!" everyone called back.

Before she went on the computer, Rena blocked that cat flap and closed with windows and locked them with magic so Luna couldn't come in.

...

_Just letting you know, Rena has long hair like the 16 year old Serena, Not the 8 year old or so. _

_To everyone at the party I went to yesterday, forgive me for shouting. I feel really guilty now. _T-T

_But you guys shouldn't have made the game unfair for me. Not that you'll read this. _T-T

_Review please_


	6. Forgotten?

_Yay! More reviews!_

_Amy: thankyou so much for the constructive criticism. I'm not mad. I love getting constructive criticism. It helps me a lot. Sorry it doesn't make sense to you. As I've said, the scouts wouldn't normally kick her out and Darien wouldn't break up with her but that's how I want it in this story. I just didn't want Rena to have the same name as Mini moon because It'd be obvious to the scouts and Darien that she knew Rini.(if that makes sense.)_

_Sailor.X.Pixie: Skittles and coke? I gotta try that. (Rubs hands together evilly) you mean you love having skittles and coke? Or the story? I love red Skittles the best. What about you? Glad you're excited and can't wait to read this chapter. _

_Godschildtweety: (smiles) thankyou_

_Sailormoonloverlol: yup_

_Sangoscourage: I guess that mean you're enjoying it? You said the fun begins... thanks_

_To you...person that said something mean (I can't remember your name, please don't use bad language on a review. (Frowns) I don't like it. And sure, pity the characters but this is my story. I've had it stuck in my head. I wanted to write it. Deal with it. If you don't like it, don't read it._

_Now, my story..._

_..._

_3 years later,_

"I'm holdin' on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground.  
And I'm hearin' what you say,  
But I just can't make a sound.  
You tell me that you need me,  
Then you go and cut me down...  
But wait...  
You tell me that you're sorry,  
Didn't think I'd turn around...  
And say..."

Crystal Amore was singing at her live Tour, Andrew had the Arcade T.V on as he listened.

Rena sat on one of the bar chairs, sipping her coke and watching her sing.

"That it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late...  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
Yeah!?"

"She's getting great, isn't she Andrew?" Rena asked.

"yup,"Andrew replied.

They sat silently again listening to her sing.

"I'd take another chance,  
Take a fall, take a shot for you.  
I need you like a heart needs a beat,  
But it's nothin' new.  
I loved you with a fire red,  
Now it's turnin' blue...  
And you say...  
Sorry, like an angel  
Heaven let me think was you...  
But I'm afraid...

It's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
Whoa!

It's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.

It's too late to apologize. YEAH!  
I said it's too late to apologize. YEAH!  
I'm holdin' on your rope,  
got me ten feet off the ground."

Crystal got a standing ovation.

She turned up 3 years ago in England; no one knows where she came from or about her life before she became a top-of-the-charts pop star.

She has Strawberry blond waist length hair put up in a high ponytail and stunning crystal blue eyes. (A.N. got a clue who she is?)

Sighing, Andrew got up from the seat, and went to turn the T.V off.

"Rena?" Andrew asked with his back to her.

"yeah?"

"Is it just me or those this place feel empty?"

"To some others," Rena replied, turning her head to look at a group of four 22 year olds, a group of four, a woman who dressed like a man, a woman with sea-green hair, a lady with bottle green hair and a purple hair teenager and finally finished her neck exercise with looking at a man with ocean blue eyes and raven black hair who all looked very depressed, "its not you. To me, yes its just you."

"How!, "the man with blue eyes asked, slamming his fist on the counter, "How could she leave?"

"Easy, she left on a plane," Rena replied emotionless as she turned to look at him." Are you really **that** dumb?"

"Brat! No of course not!" he snarled angrily.

"Then why ask how she would leave. It's been 3 years, **jerk**." she replied coolly back.

He stood up fast, knocking the chair; he was sitting on, to the floor and shocking the other customers.

"Darien, sit back down, she's not worth it," Lita said sadly.

"Hey kid? Are you new here?" Mina asked curiously yet with the same sadness as Lita.

"You look familiar, "Amy stated with the same tone.

"There would be a reason for that! Have you forgotten your friend?" Rena nearly shouted.

They frowned, "no, yes, we know what she looks like but can't remember her name." They (the other four as well) said.

Rena growled and headed for the door. Just as she was about to walk out, she turned and simply said. "Serena." And with that she walked out._ ..._

_Ouch they forgot about her yet are saddened by her leaving. What's going to happen?_

_Sorry, i cant do the trick...unless you can tell me a way to do it now. review._

_No flames but constructive criticism is welcomed if presented nicely._


	7. Crystal

_Enjoying it? I was going to update when I had more reviews, (folds arms and glares) but I guess I should update. I'm updating my other story as well. So you that love my Central Scouts story, you wont have long to wait._

_Sailor.x.Pixie: That wasn't a cliff-hanger. Glad you love it. Yes that Coco Pops is the same with me._

_Sangoscourage: Thankyou. Depends what you mean by confused. Well Amy said mean things to Serena and yeah, with Darien, it'll be funny. At least I hope so. You'll have to wait and see who Crystal is_

_Godschildtweety: Thankyou_

_Rosebudjamie: Thankyou_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the song Apologise or the song Because of you or Sailormoon but I do own Rena and Sailor Semi Moon and Sailor Half Moon. and Will._

...

"I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because you know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you"

"Well done Crystal. You've sold another 10 000 records."

"Wow," Crystal replied giggling. "Thanks for telling me Will, I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome Crystal." He replied and walked out of the room. (A.N. Will is the Manager.)

"_How many records!?" _a voice inside her head said.

"_10 000. Cool I know." Crystal thought back._

"_That's really great. Congrats." _The voice spoke again.

"_Thanks. How's everyone been over there Rena?"_ Crystal thought/asked.

"_They remember you and have forgotten you."_ Rena replied/thought.

"_Oh, you think its possible to do a Tour?" Crystal said cautiously._

"_It's possible." Rena stated._

"Hey Will?" Crystal called out loud.

"Yes Crystal?" he replied walking through the door.

"May I do a tour through Japan?" Crystal asked pulling the puppy eye trick.

"Sure, why not?" he said, shrugging his shoulders and out of the room he went...again...(A.N. LOL. He keeps walking. Will is Black haired with green eyes. His about 28.)

"_Send me some tickets...ok? And backstage passes for your family and me."Rena asked." Ok...Serena?"_

_..._

_You like?_

_Review and tell your friends._


	8. memories

_Thanks for reviewing. keep 'em coming. Once again was waiting for more reviews..._

_Moon: thankyou_

_Sailor.x.Pixie: I dare. Lol. Why? Science is fun. You get to do experiments... dissecting is maybe not so fun..._

_Aldoraspritelette: thankyou._

_Sangoscourage: she could just say they were family..._

_Godschildtweety: thankyou_

_Glad you all are enjoying my story._

_..._

"_Yeah sure." She thought back._

Thinking back on all that had happened.

From the betrayal, to meeting Rena, to travelling to America, meeting Will and succeeding to become a world wide pop star.

Crystal smiled as she remembered.

_Flash back_

_It had been a short flight for her. The airplane staffs were really nice and she made friends with them. She was sad to say goodbye to them._

_She spent an hour looking for the place Rena found. Only to find it was right where she first looked._

_She nervously opened the door._

"_Hello, how may I help you?" a cheery voice asked._

_Serena turned round to see a man with __black haired with green eyes._

"_Uh... are you Will?" Serena asked shakily._

"_Yes I am. I'm guessing you're the one who asked for this job?"_

"_Yes."_

"_What's your name?"_

"_My name is Crystal. Crystal Amore."_

"_Well it's nice to meet you Crystal." Will said shaking her hand and giving her a welcoming smile._

_They walked into another room._

"_Here." Will said, passing her some lyrics. "let me here you sing this."_

"_ok." She replied._

"_So my heart has been ship wrecked again  
and I try to swim to dry land  
to reach the shore,  
it's a desert island and I write help,  
in the sand as large as I can,  
that you ignore,  
so I'm waving at air planes,  
waiting for ships to come take me away_

_When I noticed the tide  
sure is coming in fast,  
and I guess that this song  
really could be my last,_

_I feel like I'm stranded here with,  
no-one to rescue me  
abanded by everyone I need,  
I feel like you played me,  
I feel like I'm such a fool,  
left stranded here by you, oh_

_so the quick sand is pulling me down,  
you could throw that rope,  
you could save me from despair,  
I was cast away you let me drown,  
so I tried to scream but I bet  
no-one would hear,_

_Put a message in a bottle  
that you'll never read,  
so this is the last song  
that you'll get from me,_

_I feel like I'm stranded here with,  
no-one to rescue me  
abandoned by everyone I need,  
I feel like you played me,  
I feel like I'm such a fool,  
left stranded here by you, oh oh oh_

_So I'm waving at air planes,  
waiting for ships to come take me away,_

_When I noticed the tide  
sure is coming in fast,  
and I guess that this song,  
I'm scared that this song,  
really could be my last,_

_I feel like I'm stranded here with,  
no-one to rescue me  
abandoned by everyone I need,  
I feel like you played me,  
I feel like I'm such a fool,  
I feel like I'm stranded here with,  
no-one to rescue me  
abandoned by everyone I need,  
stuck between 2 worlds,  
what can I do,  
I'm stranded by you."_

"_wow." Will said amazed._

"_Thankyou." Serena said back._

"_You got the job."_

_End flashback_

Crystal smiled.

_Flashback._

_It was the first concert she had._

_It was nearly full!_

_She was really nervous. She was wearing a sparkling silver dress that was satin up the top and sparkles waist down. Her hair down up in a high ponytail that went down to her waist. (_A.N. that's how she wear's it now. Its strawberry blond)

"_AND NOW LADIES AND GENTALMENT PRESENTING FOR THE FIRST TIME...CRYSTAL AMORE!!_

_She stepped forward and smiled as she started to sing Stranded.(A.N. the same song.)_

_When she finished, she got a standing ovation (A.N. is that how it's spelled?) _

_She smiled and bowed._

_Then. Waving, she left the stage._

"_Well done Crystal."_

"_Thankyou Will."_

_End flash._

She sighed. Then she made world wide news.

She hoped that the others didn't recognise her. The only thing she couldn't change was her eyes because she didn't want to.

"_Thinking on the past?" _Rena commented.

"_Yeah..." _she thought back. _" I'll take a tour in Japan in a few months I guess. Have you told everyone?"_

"_nah. Not yet."_

"_Ok. How's everyone?"_

"_Their fine. They miss you."_

"_How's Japan going? I saw there have still been attacks. "_

"_The scouts are taking care of it. I've been taking care of some as well. On the other side of town i think the scouts have heard of me through gossiop. Did you know the enemy ones that –"_

"_-Are from the past I know. I fought Jadeite last week and Talulu yesterday. (A.N. from Sailormoon S. She didn't last long.)_

"_Yeah. I fought Nephrite last week as well and Byruit two days ago."_

"_Chat to you later."_

"_Ok."_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Review. 8-8_

_Please?_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey. I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated for AAAAGGGGGEEEESSSS. It's just: I've been sick for weeks, school, needle, applying for a job and plenty of other things. GOSH I HATE HATE HATE needles. _

_I also had a talent quest on. I got through to the semi finals. YAY! I didn't get through but my friend Ashley did. GOOD JOB ASH!_

_Sailor.x.Pixie: Yup. I dare. To put a cliff-hanger_

_Godschildtweety: thanks._

_Sangoscourage: thankyou. Yeah, saying that she's her family is good...but is she gonna say it? (Scratches head) actually I have not a clue. Ha ha?_

_Amanda: really? Thankyou._

_So... here's what I thought of... For now._

_Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, I do own Crystal, Rena and this story. So no Copy me story or I'll...I'll... I'm getting bored.(walks out the door and brings lollies in.)I know! No lolly for you!_

_Also check out my polls. And tell your friends about my stories. I need reviews. Must... have... REVIEWS! (Gurgles) MMMMUUUUAAAA!! _

_Also, I kind of got the idea of transforming into animals from His Dark Materials Series. Book 1 was filmed as the Golden Compass._

_--_

"Thankyou for boarding with us and I hope you have a pleasant evening." (A.N. the joys of travelling. You get cheerful bye byes.)

Crystal yawned as she got off the plane. "Well, I'm back Tokyo. Look out!" she said happily but tiredly.

She went to get her luggage, then walked out of the airport, outside was the taxi, she called midflight, (on some Quantos flights, the remote is a phone on one side.)

_Later._

DING DONG! DING DONG!

"SSSSHHHHHEEEE'SSSSS HHHHHHHEEEEERRRRRRREEEEEE!" could be heard from outside the door.

Crystal chuckled as the door opened to show a girl with golden long blond hair with crystal blue eyes, panting as thought she'd run 1000 miles.

"What you do Rena? Turn into a rabbit?" she said chuckling as she looked over Rena's shoulder to see if she crashed into anything.

"err...kind of" Rena said embarrassedly. "Well come on in. Mama is making dinner right now." She said, pulling Crystal in. "err... mind your step..."

"Serena!" her mother cried. Pulling her into a hug. "We've seen you on telly. Well done!"

"Thanks Mum." Crystal replied. "Were is S-"

"SERENA!" Sammy yelled, crashing into Crystal. "HOW YOU BEEN?"

"fine thanks Sammy." Crystal laughed." Didn't know you missed me."

"ARE YOU KIDDING!"

"Sammy... can you lower the vocal cords?" Rena asked, holding her hands to her ears.

"OH! Sorry. Are you kidding?" Sammy asked softly.

"well..."

"Do the girls know I'm back?"

"Well... they know that Crystal is having a tour, they don't know that Serena is Crystal therefore they don't know that Serena is back." Rena responded.

"..."

"That makes sense." Crystal said, nodding her head.

"Serena, perhaps you should get some sleep. You must have jetlag." Her mother said.

"Ok good night all."

"Night Serena" they all called out.

. ... ...0 ... ...0 ... . ..0.0 ... . . .0.0 ...

_Sorry its short. Be glad I updated. I had Writers block for ages._

_Review._


	10. AN please read

Hey guys. Sorry I've taken a while (still am) but I have valid reasons for not updating and seeing as it's been a while, I figure I should let you know why I haven't updated yet. (not upset, but feel like I need you to understand)

Firstly, I've had a lot of stress on me.

Secondly, Mental Block. Been worse than ever.

Thirdly a person I have a very close relationship with was diagnosed with cancer (a week before I asked them about cancer for one of my stories….) so I've found the subject touchy (Why I haven't touched the Moon and Earth Series)

Fourthly, , I've had to study for HSC so been unable to even think about my stories

I'm glad you've all been eager for some of my stories to continue, so I'll try my best, but all I can see is the story further on. I'll see if I can get something done soon.

Thanks for all your patience

SolarWinds


End file.
